Orange
by booksy101
Summary: Sam believes love is orange, it doesn't last. Can Freddie change her mind.
1. Prologue

**AN: I stole this idea from a foreign movie. Enjoy.**

**Summary: Sam believes all love is orange, it doesn't last long. Maybe Freddie can change her mind.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

Carly had just come back to Seattle after her trip to Yakima. She walked in and saw her best friend on the couch, eating a variety of meat and tearing up her drawings of Freddie.

"Hey I'm- Whoa Sam, what is this all about?" Carly asked.

"I'm going insane Carly. Insane!" Sam yelled. "Oh and welcome back from Yakima."

Carly looked at Sam worriedly. "What's wrong," she asked sympathetically

"Freddie," Sam mumbled. "That is what's wrong. He is such an idiot." Sam continued to rip sketches of that wretched boy Benson.

"Why? What did Freddie ever do to you." Carly asked.

"You don't know anything about Freddie," Sam smiled. "He has changed a lot in five years."

Five years ago, the iCarly gang graduated from Ridgeway. They had decided to stop filming their webshow. Carly and Sam went to the same college in Seattle while Freddie went to Yale.

Carly eyes widened. "You're right. I just realized I have not seen him in so long. Where did you see him? Is he alright? How is his life? Does he have a job? Is he still in school? Does he have a girlfriend? So many questions!"

"Whoa. Slow down with the questions, Shay. Mama can only answer one at a time." Sam said.

"Okay. Most important question, why are you mad a Freddie." Carly asked.

"He tried to convince me that love can last forever. That is not true!" Sam exclaimed.

"Everyone tries to convince you that love lasts. What makes Freddie different?"

"Well, I almost-I almost believed him."

"What!" Carly look shocked.

"Yes I know. He was just so convincing." Sam stared into space.

"But Sam, love is hopeless is like your religion. How can Freddie change your mind so easily."

"It wasn't easy. It took a couple of months. But I still believe love isn't real, I think." Sam took a bite of a gigantic meatball nervously.

"So what's the story?" Carly asked curiously.

"Nothing much. I just saw Freddie remembered the crush I had on him..."

"Whoa wait. You had a crush on Freddie?" Carly asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah in like junior year, but whatever. I kind of started crushing on him again I guess..."

"Sam," Carly interupted. "This isn't explaining anything. Tell me the whole story."

"But it will take forever!" Sam whined.

"Sam!" Carly said sternly.

"Fine." Sam humphed. "It all started..."

**So this is my first story. I hope you like it. The first chapter is pretty short, but it is because it is just an introduction. The next chapters should be longer. Please give me advice. I'd love reviews with helpful criticism.**


	2. Freddie is Back

**Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

* * *

><p>Sam's POV<p>

I was leaving the college campus when I saw a familiar face. It was Freddie! I hadn't seen him in such a long time.

"Freddie!" I yelled.

Freddie turned around, and then grinned. "Sam! What are you doing here?"

"I have been here for the past five years unlike you, stupid. The real question is what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm looking for a job. I'm working on being a software engineer."

"Nice Fredward." Then I punched Freddie's arm hard.

"Ow!" Freddie yelled. "What was that for?"

"That." I said fiercely, "Was for never replying to my email, or Carly's."

"I replied," He said looking at his feet.

"Yeah," I snorted. "Like once a month. Do you know how frustrated Carly and I were?"

"I'm sorry," He said genuinely. "I was very busy with all the work I had for classes that I didn't have much time."

I sighed. "You could have at least told us you were coming to Seattle."

"I forgot that you were still here."

"Whatever, Benson," I smiled and Freddie smiled back. I could feel my heart fluttering in my chest as I stared into his deep chocolaty brown eyes. _Great_, I thought, _I'm temporarily in love with Freddie, again. _ I remembered my first kiss with him. The moment when I felt like I was floating in air. I had a huge crush on him throughout high school. I even dated him for a couple of months, but that was all before I realized that love will never stay. It comes and goes. My love for Freddie went away years ago, but now it was coming back again. _Give it some time_, I thought to myself, _Then it will all go away._

Freddie cleared his throat. "So Sam, what job do you want?"

"I am working on becoming a cartoonist," I said, "And maybe even a voice actor."

"Really? I didn't know you were into Cartoons."

"I watch Girly Cow everyday. Of course I'm into cartoons."

"So can I see some of your drawings?"

"Sure," I said. I handed him a sketchpad.

"Wow Sam. These look amazing."

"Thanks, Freddie. Hey you want to go to the Groovy Smoothie?"

"That would be awesome. Just like old times." He grinned.

"So let's go."

We took Freddie's car to the Groovy Smoothie. I had tons of fun with the nub. We had to make up for the five years that he was gone. We both ordered our smoothies from T-Bo who still worked here.

"Freddie Benson!" T-Bo said shocked. "You're back!"

"Why yes I am."

T-Bo happily blended our smoothies and I laughed.

"You don't know how much everyone's missed you."

"I figured. I am so awesome like that."

"Watch your ego Benson."

Freddie smiled. "Hey, where is Carly?"

"She is in Yakima," I replied. "Her granddad wanted her to look at some jobs there. She went reluctantly."

"Sounds fun," He said sarcastically.

We continued talking, laughing, and sharing stories. Soon Freddie had to leave.

"See you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah," he smiled. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>That is the end of the chapter. Again thank you for the reviews. One question, is it okay for Sam to be a cartoonist? <strong>


	3. At the Park

**Did you see iLost My Mind? Wasn't the kiss awesome? It is now my favorite because Freddie took action. It was the first kiss that Freddie started. It is now my favorite Seddie kiss. It used to be the iKiss kiss but now it is this one. Anyways on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

* * *

><p>The next day I waited for Freddie after my class was done. We agreed to meet at the college campus after my classes ended.<p>

Then three girls walked up to me, a blonde, a brunette, and a red head. I had no idea who they were or what they wanted from me. They all seemed like prissy girls.

"Hi. Sam right?" The blonde one asked.

"Right," I said fiercely.

"You seemed to be pretty close to that hot guy yesterday," The brunette stated.

"Freddie!" I laughed. "You think he's hot?" I laughed even more.

"Well, yeah. Did you see his muscles?" The blonde asked.

I blinked at her and shook my head. "That's really all you see in him?"

"Just answer the question, Sam." The red head glared at me.

"I know Freddie. He's an old friend of mine."

"Well, tell Freddie that he is so strong, and I think he'd be perfect for me," The blonde said.

"Wait just a minute," The brunette said. "I thought I was going to ask him out."

"Well, I'm prettier, and I'm pretty sure he'd rather date me," The blonde one remarked.

"No, he'd rather date me!" The red head yelled. The three girls continued to fight.

Just then, I saw Freddie, and he waved at me. I walked over to his car. Then we headed to the park. We were going to have a picnic, and apparently Freddie made fried chicken!

"So, there were the three girls," I told Freddie.

"Yeah, I saw them what were they fighting over," He asked.

"You," I laughed. "They think you're hot."

"Really?" Freddie raised an eyebrow.

"Don't let it go to your head Benson."

"I wonder which one I should date?" He thought out loud.

I rolled my eyes. "I have a way."

"What is it?" Freddie asked eagerly.

"I'll tell you after we finish our picnic. That chicken looks too good to not eat."

We ate hungrily. Well, I ate hungrily. I ate two thirds of the food there. Freddie really knew my taste in food. He brought a huge variety of meat.

"So Sam," Freddie said after we had finished our meal. "What was that idea you had?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"You know. The idea you had to choose which girl I would date."

"Oh yeah," I wiped off the remains of sauce left on my mouth. "Well you could write each girl on a sheet of paper and then randomly select one."

"That's a great idea."

I smirked and pulled out a pen and sheet of paper out of my bag. I ripped it into four pieces and on one I wrote "the blonde". On the next one I wrote "the brunette", and on the next one, "the red head". Then, deviously, on the last piece of paper I wrote my name, Sam.

Then I folded the slips and threw them in front of Freddie. However, Freddie noticed my plan.

"Sam, I thought there were only three girls. Who is on the fourth sheet of paper?" He asked.

"Okay, you caught me Frednub." I grinned. "My name is on one of these slips."

Freddie's mouth dropped, and his eyes widened. "You what! Why!"

"Because you'd realize how stupid it is to go on a date with a girl you don't know. Love doesn't happen that easily."

Freddie look confused. "So you're saying you love me?"

I sighed. "No Freddie. I'm saying you won't get anything by trying to date a random girl."

"But then why did you put your name on the slip. Why not Carly or better yet no one!"

I turned red. "Okay, maybe I have a little crush on you."

"Ha! I knew it." Freddie grinned.

"So you like me back?" I asked curiously.

Freddie frowned. "No Sam. I'm sorry. We already tried this in High School. I don't think it will work again."

"Really?" I said. "How about this. If you pick my name from that pile then you have to spend an entire day with me. Then you can decide whether you like me or not."

"Sounds fair," he replied. Then he pick up a slip and opened it. Inside it said "Sam."

I Smiled. "So that settles it Benson. Pick me up at ten on Saturday."

"Saturday? I can't. My aunt and uncle are having there 50th anniversary party."

"Okay then I'll meet you there." I said happily. This was going to be the best weekend ever.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how'd ya like it?<strong>


End file.
